hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Lithuania
Toris Lorinaitis (トーリス・ロリナイティス Toorisu Rorinaitisu) is a character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. Other variants of his name include Tolys Lorinaitis and Tolys Laurinaitis. He represents Lithuania (リトアニア Ritoania). Appearance He has shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. In his WWII appearances, he wears a green military uniform with tall boots (or simple shoes, depending on the reference image). Toris sometimes wears his hair tied back into a ponytail, such as when he worked as a housekeeper or when he was younger. In the strip While You Were Gone, Toris is shown to have deep scars covering his back. Personality And Interests The eldest of the three Baltics, Toris controlled Middle and Eastern Europe during the Middle Ages, and was actually a formidable nation that used to beat Gilbert, until he was taken by Ivan. Though he managed to get away for a time, he always wound up back under his control. After the Soviet Union fell, he fully regained his independence and went to rehabilitate with Feliks. He is a bit of a serious introvert, winds up being easy to take advantage of, and is the type who will welcome one into his heart once he knows the person. He also tends to depress himself so much that he gets a stomachache. Toris is also said to be into martial arts and literature, and he drives a secondhand car. In a rare strip, it is shown that the other two Baltics think highly of him, but resent that he ignores them in favor of spending time with Feliks. Relationships Ivan Braginski (Russia) Main Article:Ivan Braginski After the partitions of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Toris became Ivan's subordinate. It is suggested that he was his 'favourite' and, as such, is often the target of Ivan's bullying. After gaining independence in 1918, Toris spent eleven years working at Alfred's house, then had to return to Ivan after the Great Depression. Ivan visits America at one point during Toris' outsourcing to tell Alfred to take good care of Toris because "he is my ex, after all". In the modern times, Toris is shown as sometimes being nervous of Ivan, whose approach towards him seems rather unchanged. It is often speculated that the deep scars covering his back were inflicted by Ivan, due to having been the main target of his harsh treatment. Ivan once confided to Toris that his dream was to be in a warm place surrounded by sunflowers. Natalia Arlovskaya (Belarus) Main Article:Natalia Arlovskaya Toris holds a crush on Ivan's younger sister though it isn't returned, for she only has eyes for her brother and harbors hatred for Toris. When he finally succeeded in going on a date with her for three minutes, it ended with her breaking all of his fingers (though he continued to remain oblivious to her harsh nature). Another strip revealed that Natalia had been breaking his limbs since they were children, with Toris not acknowledging it or thinking little of it as well. It is implied that Natalia's hatred of him also comes from the fact that her brother considers him to be his favorite. Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland) Main Article: Feliks Łukasiewicz The two have been rather close friends, though Feliks can be self-centered (as shown in the earlier strips where their relationship seemed to be more one-sided). They were partners in the days of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, before Ivan took Toris under his control. When they managed to meet up again, Feliks attempted to play a prank on Toris with a water gun but wound up discovering the scars on his back. Feliks refers to Toris as "Liet" (short for Lietuva, the Lithuanian word for their country), and won't stand for him being bullied by Ivan, as revealed in both versions of Meeting Of The World (yet to different extents in each version). Alfred F.Jones (America) Main Article: Alfred F.Jones After becoming poor due to the fallout of WWI, Toris lived with Alfred for a brief period of time, outsourcing and working for him as his housekeeper. He proclaimed it was 'heaven' and was fond of Alfred (which Arthur found amazing). He was well received by Alfred's whale friend and Tony, who often beamed him up into his spaceship out of jealousy for Toris paying attention to the whale. But after the Great Depression hit and poverty spread through out the nations, Toris had to return to his self-proclaimed "ex", Ivan. In a present-day strip, Toris returned to Alfred's house to celebrate his birthday. In The Anime Toris first briefly appears at the meeting in Episode 01, as Ivan states that he only wants to see him come running back to him with a troubled face. He shows up later on in Episode 17: America's Cleaning Of The Storage, Part 1, which marks his first formal appearance in the anime, and his first speaking part. In the episode, he offers to clean out Alfred's storage room for him, but Alfred insists he can handle it alone. Toris then decides that he'll go make coffee. He reappears in Episode 20, which continues and concludes the Storage storyline (both episodes were later merged for a "Director's Cut" version). Toris next appears with the other two Baltics in Episode 29 during the WWII storyline, greeting Ivan when he comes back from an Allied Forces meeting. In Episode 37, he winds up offending Ivan by suggesting that his clothes are hideous, then later tries to back out of traveling to Ludwig's place by saying that he planned a date with Natalia, only to wind up having to go with Ivan anyway. In Episode 43, Raivis remarks that it would be nice to have siblings, implying he does not have any, therefore disproving the popular fandom theory that the Baltic States are "brothers". Some fans have taken his request for siblings toward the other two as a hint that Eduard and Toris act as the 'parental' Baltic states. In Episode 56, Toris overhears that Russia is going to invade Poland and in a panic tries to warn his friend Feliks so he will be prepared. Unfortunatly, Feliks doesn't seem as concerned as he should be and then proceeds to talk to about snack foods before he hangs up. To Toris' horror he realizes that Poland is completely unprepared for an invasion. So, ever the worrier he has some of his people watch over Poland's house to check up on him. His character design was relatively unchanged in the anime adaptation, aside from his green eyes being changed to a shade of blue and his hair color lightened slightly. The seventh volume of the DVD releases for the anime includes a version of Marukaite Chikyuu sung by him (along with a version sung by Feliks). It was released February 25, 2010. Trivia *Though his name is usually rendered as Tolys Lorinaitis or Toris Lorinaitis by fans, other spellings like Taurys Laurinaitis and Thoris Lolinitis have been used in both the Japanese and international fandoms. Toris is often the most popular rendering of his given name, though Tolys exists as an uncommon Lithuanian name. It seems the inspiration behind the entire human name remains a mystery. The Laurinaitis spelling for his surname is also in existance, though Thoris is also a surname. *In a series continuity error, Toris is shown as a teenager (along with Feliks) when fighting the Battle Of Grunwald, but later is shown to be a small child after the Italian Wars have taken place in Chibitalia, in a Comic Diary strip set during that timeframe (and written at around the same time as the Grunwald strip). *His birthday corresponds with the date of Lithuania's declaration of independence from Russia, on February 16th, 1918. But Lithuania would wind up occupied by both the Soviet Union and Nazi Germany in 1940, then reoccupied by Soviets in 1944. It would become the first Soviet republic to declare its renewed independence on March 11th, 1990, although no country would recognize Lithuania's independence for another year. :It should be noted that the United States of America never acknowledged Lithuania's incorporation into the Soviet Union, and so recognized Lithuanian independence even when Lithuania was not independent. *It may be that due to his sort of personality, he holds the highest suicide rate in the world. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Baltic Characters